time and twist's
by takiko44233
Summary: War between the three remaining kingdomes of japan and Naraku have wadged all Princess kagome's life,but the worst comes when shes five and her older brothers and the other young royals disappear. It's amazing how one year can become ten just like that..
1. eplogue

How it began...

It was so warm that day, looking back now I can still see it in my head. Most people can't remember back when they were still so young, carefree and innocent... But I can. My name is Kagome Elisabeth Higurashi. I was 5 years old when they left. My brothers and they'r closest friends, family is even closer to describing them. But I'm getting ahead of the story, I'll start the day they left, who could have guesses that 1 year could last so long...

I was sitting on the old wooden bench in the garden near the west tower. The flowers were in full bloom and filled the air with a sweet fragrence that compaired to no other, the type of smell that only this place at this exact time of year could produce. Id come here vary often now adays, but today was different. Today was when my two older brothers and the rest of my family were going to leave in order to serch for a demon named Naraku.

I looked down at my hands, folded on the lap of my new red dress. The dress had come from the main land and was vary ex-ex-exotic, thats what grandam Kiade had calld it. With it's frilly lace trims at the sleaves, bottom, and neck line, the dress was vary beautiful to me. I'd waited for weeks for it to come in but even that coulden't make this day any better.

I sighed and began swinging my feet back and forth. "Why do they all have to go"? I said. No one was around, I'd snuck out here to be alone. My oldest brother Miroku had told me a few days ago not to be a pest, this had to be done so that no one else had to loose they'r parents the way we did. I know thats true though. I'd learned a long time ago that no one should have to grow up without a mommy or a daddy.

"So this is where you'v been! We'v been looking all over for you Kagg's." I looked up in surprise to my left. "Inya! I told you not to sneek up on me like that, you scared the floop out of me!" I yelled, blushing. "Sorry." He said walking over to me and sitting down to my left. Inya, that wasn't his name, but it was so long I coulden't say it right, not yet anyway.

"Your still upset about us going, huh?" i could here the sadness in his voice. Inya and the others may have had a ten year distance between my age and they'rs, but they all treat me good. "It's not fair. How come all of you can just leave and not take me with you? There has to be something I could do to help." I looked at Inya with, what I guess were hopeful eyes.

Inya looked at me and his eyes grew sadder, then he looked away. "Kagome, where were going... you could get seriously hurt, or worse. I'd take you in a heart beat if it wasent so dangerous, you know I would.". I looked at the sky then and sighed, the tears were gathering in my eyes, and I really didn't want Inya to see.

"You said you were going to leave for one year right, thats a long time huh?" I think this surprised him because his eyes were so big when he looked at me. "kagome, we will be gone for a year, but I promice we'll be back when the sakura blossums bloom again". I looked at Inya and he was smiling. "You promice?" I asked, trying to keep the tears in a little longer.

"promice." He said. Inya put out his hand and I circled my pinky around his and shook three times. "When the sakura's bloom again." Inya said, picking me up in his arms. "yeah, I said wrapping my arms around his neck,"when the sacura's bloom." I closes my eyes as Inya jumped through the trees and landed in the court yard in front of the castle. Everyone was there, my brothers Miroku and Sota, the King, and even grandma Kiade.

"Found her." Inya said setting me on my feet. "Well were ready to go then." the King said. I had to squint to see him. Even in the fadding light his armor glittered really brightly. After I hugged everyone who was leaving, only Inya was left. The others were waiting at the gate when he walked over to me. " What, dont I get a hug to?" He asked and opened his arms up wide. I looked at him, then ran into his arms as the tears finally came. I'm really gonna miss you Inya. I said, holding onto him as tightly as I could." I know Kaggs, I'll miss you to. Just dont forget our promice, ok." I pulled back and nodded.

Inya walked up to the others and they began to walk away. I watched and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't just stay there. I ran up to the gate and put my hands circled around my mouth. "Come back safe, all of you! I yelled. "I wont forget our promice Inya, good luck!" Inya looked back and waved, then they were gone. If only I'd known, that that was the last time I'd see any of them, for a little girls terms, a vary long time...


	2. Chapter 1, Bad beginings

The mounths went by slowly, one minute dragged on forever. Nothing was the same without the whole fmily together. With the King and all the older teens gone, grandma Kiade,The Queen, and I were the only one's left to attend to. Servents that were not needed were sent home to their familys with what the Queen called paied leave.

I would walk up and down the halls, through the rooms and gardens, but hardly anyone was around. With everyone gone their were no balls at the western castle,only passing by royals would come to the castle and give it short lived life. My birth day came and went, the Queen and grandma Kiade gave me a small party, I got some new dresses and some coloring books with pretty angels in them, but they were only fun for so long.

It was winter when the soldiers came. It was the worst day of my life, the saddest, the scaryest. I was outside with grandma Kiade playing in the snow. I had on my new violet winter dress, the fur on its sleaves and bottom tickling my legs as I ran and jumped in the piles of snow. Grandma Kiade, come try this, its so fun! I yelled, pushing myself up on my arms and smiling at her. No thank you child, ye are young and can with stand such fun, but im far to old for it now. She smiled at me and helped me up. I ran forward and laughed jumping into another pile of snow. I looked up and the fun vanished. I was at the garden entrance. I'd come here every day no matter the wheather, sun. snow. rain.. This place always made me sad but happy to, did that make sence? I stood up and walked back to grandma Kiade. "Why don't we go in now for some hot chocolate, hmm? grandma said smiling. This cheered me up. " Ok!" I said. We were just walking over to a bench when two horses came running real fast up to the castle lead by two guards.

One guard I knew. He was my friend Toma's dad, he'd left with the King though and I wondered why he had come back with out the others. Grandma, why is Toma's daddy back, wheres the King and the others? I asked. Grandmas eyes had gotten really big, she looked scared. Go inside and to you'r room child, i need to go speek to the Queen.

I went with grandma inside the castle and walked till I was out of her sight, then I ran stright for the throne room. I knew the Queen and the soldiers would be there. I ran around a back way, a few turns and a couple of long halls and I was there. I was out of breath but I quickly spotted a good higing place and hid behind a huge vase close to the door and listened.

"Your' highness, we were sent back here by his majesty, Lord Inutashio. The battle had begun three mounths ago and is still waging as we speek. None of the young princes and princesses have been seriously hurt and only prince Sesshomaru has suffered he minor casualty of a brocken arm. This battle is turning out to be a tough one, We dont know how long it could last. Toma's dad had been the one talking. I looked at the Queen, she was so strong, I wanted to cry but she sat still and kept her head held high.

How long may it take? she asked. My heart stopped as we all awaited the answer. It could be another year. No! i thought. Inya promiced, he promiced to be back when the sakuras bloomed again. I didn't want to hear any more. I turned and ran to my room. Every thing had seemed even more quiet after that, no one talked for a while, dinners were small portioned and no convesations were held.

Five mounths passed and it was now May. I'd been in the gardens every dad since the mounth began. Today was the day that Inya and the others had left one full year ago. The sakuras were in ful bloom just like back then, but that time seemed so long ago now. The sun was setting and i was walking up the path back into the cast when i heard a screem. i ran tord the sound and ended up at Grandma Kiades medical hut.

I ran up to the straw door and pressed agenst the wall, pearing in my heart skiped a beat. The King was there on the bed with so many bandages i couldnt count them all. What happened, Inu, where are the children, where are our sons and daughter? The Queen whispered. I could tell she wanted to yell the words but theKing was in pain, yelling wouldn't help anything.

It was Kikyo, we had Naraku cornered and then she came. Lord knows Miroku and Sota couldn't fight. They tried but no one can blame them for not doing it, all the children had a hard time doing it, even Sesshomaru. The King said, wincing as Grandma tied another bandage around his waist.

The battle was tied then, we were equally matched. Kikyo had started glowing and emitted a purple light that went all around us, the kids and I. Sesshomaru realised that it was a barrier and pushed me out just as it went up, his right arm was lost. All he kids were stuck inside and the rest off us were left to flea. The King looked down and punched the bed.

Are they alive? The Queen asked, just above a whisper. The King looked at her and sighed. I-I don't know. Every thing turned black, I couldn't hear anything but the Kings last words. I don't know. I don't know. I pushed agenst the wall and ran. I remember hearing the faint calls of my name from Grandma and The Queen, but I wasn't going to stop. I needed out of there, I needed to go somewhere where it wouldn't be true.

My brothers, My only living family, They were all gone. I triped and fell on my knees and realised then that I was crying. I also realised that I was back in the garden. Inya he'd promiced and he'd lied. They were gone, they were all gone... forever.

That was my last thought, I remember seeing Toma's dad and the Queen running tords me and the ground rising quickly tord my head befor everything went black.


	3. Chapter2, Ten year shocker!

Kagome, come on child or ye wil be late! I heard Kiade yell from outside my door. I knew I should wake up, but honestly... I didn't want to, or my body at least didn't. If ye are not up and out here in five minutes, I'll beforced to have Toma come and wake ye! This made my body shut up and my mind sing good morning sun shine!

My eyes jerked open and I sat up a little to fast, earning a major head rush. It was about five fifteen in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. Kagome..! Kiade sounded annoied, that made me smile. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled, throughing back the covers and swinging my feet over the left side of the bed.

I looked out the window tord the garden, the fadding moon beams still played on a few branches. "The gardden", I thought and sighed. " I won't think about that now." I said and walked over to my closet. I almost fell at the outfit that awaited me. Red preistess pants and a white tank top with three inch below the shoulder gloves that cut off right above the wrist.

"Great, village duty!" Ever since my brothers and the other "young" royals disappeared when I was five, all their chores have fallen back on me. It isn't that I dispise going with Kiade EVERY. OTHER. DAY! For village duty, I mean, all we do is walk through the villages to make shur every thing is all right. I was put into training when I was nine so I can use a lot of weapons, but they're never really used much.

Every now and then I guess. By the time I got down staires, Izaoi was waiting by the door smilling, my naginata, bow, and quiver in hand. "Great, they left with out me?" Izaoi just sighed. I grabbed my weapons and threw them up in the air, watching my bow and quiver become a set of bracelets and my naginata a ring. "Be carfull and no fighting with Toma!" Izaoi yelled from the door, waving.

I had took off running for the gate but stopped and turned back smilling. "No promice's!" I yelled back, and then I was gone. I'd caught up to Kiade and Toma about five minutes later. We'd gone from village to village with ease. No attacks, no droughts, no, thank god, births that we were just in time for. I'd helped deliver a baby boy when I was twelve and let's just say, I don't look forward to child birth.

We were on the last stop for today around sunset. Toma and I sat on a fence on the out skirts of the village, while Kiade went around the huts making sure all was well. "So, how you doing? I know you want to get back before sunset." Toma said, looking tord the sky. I sighed. "Black is not your color." Toma fell back with a crash.

"That's random Kagome, even for you!" "Well it's not my fault the truth hurts!" It was true though. In his baggy black pants and tight black and green "muscil" shirt, Toma looked way more menicing than he really was. Standing back up Toma became serious again. "Is it bugging you?" I looked at him, then at the sky. "It's been ten years since then, todays the ten year anniversary... Of corse it's bugging me." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

It'd been ten years since Inuyasha had promiced to come back to me. A lot of stuff had happened since then. I'd learned about mates and why our matelace's were alike, I'd faught Naraku, met Kikyo, and learned to fight. Kiade arrived then, she knew instantly what was going on and looked tord the sky.

Kagome, ye can leave to the castle now if you want. You may just make it before sunset. I looked up at her and smiled. Toma, you'll"... He smirked and winked." Don't need you to protect Kiade. Now get outta here." I hugged them and took off running. I'd learned how to push my muscil's so that I could run at a demonic pace and could jump high enough to hit the trees jumping as soon as I came to them.

By the time I reached the castle, the sun had set and the moons beams played once again on the branches in the garden. I slowed and walked into the maze of plants. Ten years, I thought walking forward, and I still can't let our promice go. I made a right tord the bench by the sakura trees and ran smack into a hard chest.

"Oh!" I yelled and hit the ground. I glared up at the stranger infront of me. Who in their right mind would... "Hay wench, whats the big...Kikyo? I looked closer and my heart skipped a beat. Everything fell out of view untill only he stood their. Long silver hair, dog ears, amber eyes, red kimono. Their was no mistaking it. "I-Inuyasha..."


	4. Chapter 3, Happy little reunionNOT!

chapter 3, hapy little reunion..not!

I couldn't belive it. Inuyasha, he was here right in front of me. After so long. I stood up and took a step forward. I noticed just a second to late that Inuyasha had gone from wide eyed and surprised to glareing and battle stanced.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" he yelled and swong at me, claws extended. I gasped and jumped back, bairly missing his left hand, earning a deep slice in the shoulder from his right. I turned around and ran stright for the exit of the garden only to hit the ground as a staff swong over top my head. I slid past the long, midnight blue robe infront of me and headed stright for a tree off to the left before turning around to meet those who waited to attack me.

On my right were Miroku, Sota, Sango, and Koga. On the left were Sesshomaru, Iame, and Rin. My heart stoped for an instant at the the sight of them all, together, alive, and home. "I don't know what you'r doing here, but you are not staying!" Sango said stepping forward. I Snapped out of my thought and stepped a little thurther tord them. "What are you talking about? I'm not Kikyo!" I yelled. I could hear the desperation in my voice and I knew they could to... and I hated it.

My brothers, my family were alive, but they thought I was Kikyo, the horible person who killed so many including my own parents! Why? Inuyasha came out from the maze of plants and laughed. "As, if." You expect us to belive you'r not Kikyo, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER! EXPLAIN THAT! I knew had me there, I did look like Kikyo, and at that point I knew anything I said would not change their minds. Then it hit me, MY SCENT! "What about my scent?" I yelled and watched as Inuyasha and Koga raised their eye brows.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his expression turned curious. "It's... You smell like..But its not possible.. I don't care what you smell like, your going down!" he yelled. My eyes went wide then back to normal. I couldn't fight them I just couldn't. Fine, I whispered. "If you don't belive me, then do it"... Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Wha...?" "Stop, she's telling the truth!" Izaoi yelled, running down the path tord us.

I looked up and saw the shock on everyone's face's as they looked at the queen. Izaoi stopped infront of me and put her arms out. "How can you all be so quick to judge with out proper knowlage? I told you earlyer when you first arrived that it's been ten years since you'v all last been home, you should expect some people to be older than they once were!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and sighed. I knew what would happen next and it wasn't going to be pretty. Realization played on all the faces in front of me, realization and guilt. Inuyasha broke the silance, his bangs covering his eyes from view. "Ten years would make you 15, right...Kagome...?"

Maybe no one else had realised this because of the gasps. That, or they didn't want to belive it. Inuyasha lifted his head and staired at me, his face unreadable. I looked around at them all and turned to the right, walking away. Ka-Kagome, where are you going? Sota yelled after me. I stopped in my tracks. When I turned around Everything I felt came out. Where am I going, you want to know? Where I'm at is worth knowing? Why do you care, huh? You all leave for ten years and suddenly come back and attack me then ask where I'm going? You think you have the right?

I felt the tears run down my face and turned away from them, walking again. Toma and Kiade stood a few feet ahead of me, both staying quiet and looking at the ground. Toma, you know where I'll be if something bad happenes. Then I took off into the trees. Behind me I could hear Toma explode. You'r all discusting! She waits every day for ten years, crys on every birthday that go's by, gives up her life to do all the chores that you could split between each other, and for what? To be threatened with death by you as soon as she see's ya?

I knew he'd fallow me in a few seconds, but it didn't matter any more. I reached the sacred tree and fell to the ground in front of it. I cryed there for what seemed like forever before Toma came. One second I was on my stomach crying and the next I was on my feet in his arms. I wrapped my arms around Tomas neck and cryed even harder, I guess a part of me had wanted one of my brothers or Inuyasha to come. Toma and I were close, he'd been their for me my whole life, more than the others had. But our relationship ended there. He was like a brother to me, and he was treated as such.

I can't belive this..! I said between gasps. I know, Toma said. We'll get them back tomarrow. I knew he was right. but I didn't want to think about that now. I was tired from walking all day and honestly, I wanted to sleep. I put my head on Toma's shoulder and closed my eyes as he picked my up bridal styal. I don't remember vary much after that. I could vaugly make out the steps through the woods and the low conversaition of "Is she ok? and "None of your buisness; between Toma and Miroku. The last thing I was aware of was my soft bed, then I fell asleep...

I woke up the next morning and sighed as the nights events came back to me. Swinging my feet off the bed to the right I smiled and looked out the window at the now bright, near noon sky. "I'll get you guys for last night, I promice, ha ha."


	5. Chapter 4, tours

I went to my closet, half expecting my outfit from yesterday to be there waiting for me when I realized I was still wairing it. Insted I found a regular pair of American imported blue jeans and my favorite green jacket, along with a white tank top and a note on the sleeve. I read it as I changed. It said, Dear kagome, I know what happened last night must have hurt you deeply, non of us are blind to how long you have awaited the return of your brothers and the rest, though I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive them eventually. I have decited to give you the day off from chores, Toma and I will be able to take care of them for today. Also, Izaoi told me to tell you to come up with someway to reprimend Inuyasha and the others for last nights... unfortunate incounter. But save that for tomarrow, tonight we celebrate their safe return with a ball. Be prepared!  
sincerly yours,  
Kiade.  
I sighed, " Man do I hate balls, oh well... so I get to punish them then...hmmmm?" I had just finished putting my jacket on when a knock came at the door. "Lady kagome, may I come in?" I sighed again shaking my head." yes, Shisa, and Iv told you a thousand times now, call me Kagome, no need for lady in front of it." I had to put a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing at Shisa's red face when she came in the door. "The queen has requested I wake you for lunch with herself and the other members or your family, though I see I will not have to wake you." We laughed at this and I nodded." My brothers are really back then, arnt they, it wasent a dream?" Shisa shook her head and I looked away." Didnt think so.." I said goodbye to Shisa and left down the long halls tord the dinning room. I'v waited ten years to see them again, and now that I have, I dont want to anymoor. I thought. I know they mistakled my identity for Kikyo's, I know I look like her, but still, I wish they had known better... I stopped at the entrance to the dinning hall and put a hand to the door, willing myself to open it. "Something wrong, or you just not hungry?" I jumped and turned to find Toma standing there behind me, arms crossed and leaning agenst a wall to my left.  
"N-no, why do you ask?" I felt my face heat up. Tomas pushed off the wall and walked over to me." Im not stupid kagome, I know your afraid to face them" Im not afraid, I thought, Im petrified.  
" Nuthing to it" I said and pushed the doors open. every one was already in the room and seated at the table. as much as I didnt want them to, they all looked up at me when I entered. Everyone present from lat night looked up and away, huh, bunch of... "kagome, good afternoon to you, I hope you slept well! Izaoi said, cutting off my privious thought. " Ohh yeah, I went out like a light! Of corse a long day in the village, a longer walk from here to there and back, and a fight for my life took everything out of me, never had a better sleep in my life!" I said, smirking as I watched most of the faces in the room stoope a little lower with each word. I heard toma whisper a laugh and walk over to sit next to sango, who was on the uper left side of the table. I went to my place beteween kiade and Izaoi. Lunch was finished in silence after that, only a few small conversations in between. I was aboout to stand and leave when Izaoi stopped me. "kagome dear I know you may not want to, but would you please take my sons and the others and show them around the castle grounds and such, show them what is new so they dont get lost, please?" I sure as hell didnt want to, but I couldnt tell her no." Sure, why not? I dont have anything better to do today." I walked to the door and stopped, glancing over my shoulder at the dumbfounded group I was sapposed to tour around. "Well, are you comming or not?" They all seamed to come back to earth and stood up, saying goodbye to Izaoi and the king before walking over to fallow me out of the room. We were in the older parts of the castle and walking down a large hall way tord the newest wing in the eastern part of the castle when I stopped and turned around, the silance killing me. " I dont care about what happened last night, I dont let things like that linger when I know I can get some revenge for it later, but I also know that all of you have at least SOMETHING you wanna say about it so spit it out all ready!" That caught them off gaurd, Miroku recovered the quickest. "I know you must have been lonely, with us being gone for so long... but you must know it was not our intentions, nor did we mean to harm you last night. It was... a mistake in identity." I nearly fell over at that.  
"There are so many things I wanna say to that, if I was 5 again, I probubly would, god knows Inuyasha's language rubbed off on me and lets just say I know its not vary good to.. use it in most sircumtances, so I wont say anything other than for you all to just forget about it. I should have expected no less, your not the first ones to mistake me for Kikyo, you wont be the last." "Like hell it ok! Inuyasha exploded." We nearly killed you and your just.. just letting it go like nuthing happened?" I sighed turning around. "Ill get you all back for it tomarrow, hope your ready to work." So Im letting it go. Its been ten years Inya, I just want my family back like it should have been ok, and moor than that, I want to go out and jump through trees till I forget my own name, I really dont want to see anyone right now. So lets just get this over." Inuyasha's mouth opened then closed and he nodded."Were gonna talk about this later though, Im not gonna let this go so easily." I figured he'd say that but didnt push it any further. We had made it to where their rooms were redone. "This is where we'll begin."  
"A demon attack had left the rooms compleatly destroied, so we had to have them redone."I said, they all gasped. Everything had been all.. midevil when they last were here, now things were moor... modern. The castles old age had left its mark on things, but now instead of the sliding shoji doors, there where hard swinging wooden ones. This was only the first stop on our tour of the new parts of the castle. I took them all around from the new gardens to the new training halls to the newer pathes in the woods. It was near sundown when we were finished.  
" That is all there is to be shown, new kimonos have more than likly been left for you all in your rooms to be picked threw for what you want to wair for the ball." I said as we entered the hall where our rooms were. "I guess you can get ready now and Ill see you when it begins." I ment to walk down to my room when Inuyasha's clawed hand around my wrist stopped me." We will talk tonight ok kagome, I mean it, I havent forgotten out promice." I looked into his eyes and away, not wanting him to see the sadness that had long ago been etched into my own. "Ill find you and we'll..talk then, ok?" He nodded and we parted, though only for the time being... 


	6. Chapter 5, not so bad

"I can do this. I can do this. I...can NOT do this!" Its been three hours since I seperated from Inuyasha outside. I returned to my room to fine Kiade had indeed, set a kimono out for me. It was nice I had to admit. Still not my type though. It was long and light blue at the top that flaired down,darkening to a midnight blue at the bottom. A silver obi to match the little silver butterflys that sat on the sleeves and bordered the bottom. Its always been a tridition for royalty fronm the east to wair chains around their ankels with little bells on the ends instead of shoes. Im not one for tradition, but what the heck!  
So I put the heavy clothes on and looked in the mirror ontop my dreser. "I should probubly do something with my hair.'That in mind I turned tord my bed and neeled down, stuck an arm under, and pulled a long golden box out. I set it on my bed and opend the top. This box had been my mothers. It had all the hair pins, earings, necklaces, ect. that had been worn by every queen of the east before her. Izaoi gave it to me when I turned 15 last october. Said my mother had wanted it to be my 15th birthday present since I was born, just like she got it when she turned 15.  
I dug threw it and eventually settled on a small saphire butterfly clip, a black and silver jewled chocker, and two silver bangels. Oh and my silver locket. I never took it off. I mean, it was my matelace after all, I couldnt take it off if I tryed! Simple enough for anyone else there. Wayyyyy to much for my liking. So here I am, pacing back and forth infront of the grand door way that leads into the ball room. Trying to come up with the courage to go walk in there and have inuyasha see me all decked out like a prissy little kid! How was i sapposed to gain ground with him and the others if i went around looking likw this? "scared?"  
I jumped and swung around to find, yet again, toma standing right behind me. Friends though we may be, i had to admit that he looked really good in the fancy outfit that all guards there would be wairing. "Jerk! Fallowing the family trade now?" We both knew if anyone else had said that they'd be on the floor unconcious right now. The passage of palace gaurd from father to son was sacred in tomas family. from his, however many greats, grandfather to soon to be himself. That family has always been protectors of the west.  
"Feh!" i looked toma from toe to head and back. The dark red kimono suited him. The black dragon print helped him look like less of a weekling( inside joke). What i loved was the blush he had from my comment, and the glistening sword that rested agenst his hip. We both knew how to use it, but that was only when truly nessasary. It seemed to become that way more and more often now-a-day.  
"So why havent you gone in yet? i hear theyr awaiting you." i looked at him for a moment and caught the smirk on his face. my heart rate sped up and my fears pushed aside. "izaoi set me up to say something in front of the crowd to welcome them back, didnt she?" at tomas nodd i punched the wall next to me.i HATE public speaking, and i really have nuthing to say about the "exciting" return that caused this horrid event. but izaoi had a way of tricking me into theis things, and i cant say no after all shes done for me in my life.  
i sighed. "come'on, were going in." i grabbed tomas arm so he could lead me in. "right behind ya if you need back up ma'lady." we laughed and came to the stairs that lead down to where the dancers were. i truly do hate balls, mearly because of the clothes and the expected dances with EVERYONE who asks. i do love how the room looks though.  
an emance chandelear hung over the floor to brighten the room, its thousands of candels burning bright, the flames flickering in the slight breeze the open doors that lead to the balcany provided.  
there were sooo many people, in so many colors of clothes that when they danced the colors seemed to swirl together in an endless colage. then the worst came to be. the reacent song ended just as toma and i steped into view at the top of the stair case, and every one looked up at us in pure silance." kagome dear, welcome! its so nice of you to finally join us!" izaois voice rang out over the crowd as toma and i decended the stairs. i released tomas arm and decited to throw on the usual me that all thies people know from the few balls that have happened in recent years.  
"yeah well, i had a hard time forcing myself into this heavy get up so youll have to accept my appoligies." a few people laughed, some sighed and shook their heads, others (my brothers, inuyasha, ect.) looked at me like i was a ghost.i took a breath and stopped a few steps befor the floor. "im guessing your all still quiet because im sapposed to say something about the cause of this gathering." i looked at izaoi and rolled my eyes at her blushing smirk and continued." well, as you all know, ten years ago my brothers and the other heirs to the four lands throwns left to hunt down the bas-i mean deamon naraku. saddly they dissappeared at the end of a battle and were pronounced dead shortly after."  
every one was silent, and i took a deep breath, trying not to think of that day. "this is a momentous occasion to surly be celebrated by all. something in this hell hole of a world we live in to be gratefull for." a few people gasped at my choice of words, and i looked tords he king. i could tell he was trying not to laugh at that. "a group of young lives has been spaired and returned to us, where they can live as they were sapposed to and continue on as planned." i closed my eyes and smirked. when i opened them, more than a couple of people had a look on their face that made me laugh." now you can all take back every "you poor child", " your in denial", and "they arnt ever comming back, moove on" that you handed me after they were pronounced dead! i told you all it was a lie, and look who was right!" toma busted out laughing to my left and i grabbed a glass that off a tray a man next to me had held out. i lifted it up in the air," to their return!" the people all had stricken looks on as they in turn held up their glasses, wich had been passed aroung while i was talking, and repeated" to their return". then the music picked up and slowly every one began dancing again.  
toma stepped aside to join the gaurds and i walked forward to the throne where miroku, inuyasha, koga, and rin were standing talking to the king and izaoi. when i reched them, i busted up laughing again. their eyes were wide and they looked pale as fish."what the heck was..?" koga started but the king cut him off."vary nice speech kagome, vary well put." i smiled at him, then looked back at koga." you were saying?" he shook his head." why is what you said nice, we would'of been killed if we'd said that!" i closed my eyes and leaned to my left, my head on mirokus shoulder. "im the only one between the west, north, and south that never stopped beleiving you all were still alive. every one else gave up. they deserved it." we were quiet for a while, and i waited knowing that the people around me were more than likely deep in thought.  
inuyasha broke the silance." come'on kagome." i opened my eyes. "what are you..?" he had my hand in his and was dragging me off tord the dance floor befor i could blink." wait!" next thing i knew he had my arms on his shoulders and his hands around my waist. i couldnt help the warm feeling on my cheek that told me i was blushing. "inuyasha, what are you doing?" i ment to yell at him, but it came out as a whisper. he only smirked." im going to dance with you like i always have."  
it was true, when i was small inuyasha had always saved his first dance for me. of corse it was different back then. he'd pick me up and wed dance like that, then he'd take me up to my room and tuck me in and id go to was a long long time ago now. things have changed.  
"what? im not a little girl any moor inya. i wont be dissapointed if i dont get a dance with you any moor." his expression fell a bit and i almost gasped at the saddness in his eyes."beleave me, i know your not a little girl anymoor, we all do." i wanted to beleave him about that, but did he truly know i wasent little anymoor? "please dont look at me like that. i said i wouldnt be dissappointed if you didnt dance with me. i never said i wouldnt get mad and MAKE you after the partys over."  
i hadent felt as happy in a long time as i did when he smiled at me and spun me. i hadent even realized we were dancing untill that moment. i hadent realized we were in the center of a massive crowd that had moved off to the side to watch us dance ither. no pressure there! "ohhh myy. when did we become the main attraction?" i looked around us and back to inuyashas face. he was looking around to.  
"well, this dance has been awaited on since about 5 hours after you were born sooo..." he looked back down at me and his eyes got wide."what do you mean its been awaited on since i was born? that only happens when two are ither betroved and have a first dance at an age for both where it can accually matter or a betroval has been planned and is finally being settled as legitamite."  
he shook his head and spun a quick spin as the music stoped. "its nuthing kagome, ill, tell you about that some other time." we stood there for a second having a stair off i knew id loose. people all around us clapped and inuyasha bowed to me, then he smirked and took off into the crowd. i on the other hand stuck out my toung and turned to find the one person who would be able to tell me what that dance was all about.  
i spotted her sitting next to a window with a book in her small hands. even with a beautiful purple kimono and new slippers to boot, shiori was never one to dance unless it was with sota. he though, was always to buisy appoligising to girls parents about mirokus flirting to dance moor than a couple of songs. i made my way over and sat down next to her.  
"hay shiori, whats up?" she looked up at me, a startled expression on her she laughed." oh its you kagome, i didnt even notice you come over. varry nice dancing, you and inuyasha looked lovely together just as expected."  
i sighed, so even she was watching that...what ever that was. "shiori, youv always been the one to tell me things that no one else would, so tell me why that was expected since i was born." i waited about five minutes and was about to ask again when shioris mouth opened. "you have turned 15 already, the comming age. so you should know about demons mates and matelaces right?" at my nodd she continued."youv noticed that your locket never comes off,the little silver heart one. im sure you noticed years ago that inuyasha has one just like it, identical really." i nodded again." our necklaces are called matelaces. they appear about a minute after a demon is born and an identical one appears on the demons mate when she is born. were mates, i learned about that last october." i finished and shiori nodded.  
"so you should understand then. every one here knew you two were mates and would one day be such in a certified manor, that is why that dance ment so much to every one." i knew what she ment then. we HAD been betroved in a way. since im beyond comming age, that dance was the first that really mattered between us. i "oh"ed and thanked shiori befor standing up and turning tord the balcany. man did i need some fresh air.  
sota was alone out there, leaning on his elbows over the edge of the balcany to stair tord the east. i walked over next to him and looked off to. we stood there in silance for a while, then sota turned to me. "it was a long time ago, but do you remember our land?" it was a simple question, but for us it sent a wave of saddness through the air like a shaddow of a horrid dream.  
sometimes i like to think i do. the forest inside the palace gates that was right outside my bed room window. i like to try and remember it...mom and dad too." he nodded and we were silent again. "so whatcha doing out here?" sota sighed. " had to get some air, i never really cared for social gatherings. rather be out playing that new american sport soccar than in there stalking miroku to keep his ass out of troble. 16 and he still needs a parent." we laughed and looked up. "make a wish." i said and closed my eyes as a shooting star flew over head. i wish we could stay like this, me and the others. together. for a long long time. i opened my eyes and the star was gone." whatd you wish for?" miroku asked, comming up behind us. "cant tell, or it wont come true." sota said walking over to him. i smiled and walked over to the door. "i wished. if you want to know what it was for, then youll have to get inside my dreams. thats all a wish is after all." they satired at me in confusion for a moment." what do you mean?" sorta asked.  
i laughed. "a wish is something you want, for me, something i dream about because i want it so bad. a dream is something you dream because you know its too good to ever come true. thats why you wish it. because if its pushed into reality as a wish, then it becomes real enought to have a fighting chance to come true. its no longer a dream." i turned and walked back into the ball room just as a new song began.

the ball ended a few minutes ago, wayyy past midnight. after i came back in i ened up dancing with koga and on to sesshomaru who asked me about my reading threw out the whole dance. a pretty fair conversation accually. then i was passed on to sota ( who i convinced to go dance with shiori after me) and miroku after him. i danced with a few idiots like a boy from the south names akitoki, never liked him cause he's like a stalker! i danced with toma due to his loss to a bet his father placed, and finished the night dancing with inuyasha.  
now i was left here in the ball room with the honered guests of the party who waited to be shown back to their rooms for the night." kagome, can you umm..?" sango started and cut off, a blush on her cheeks at having to ask where there rooms were. i nodded and turned away from the window id been stairing out."you guys better get your sleep, we'v got service in about 9 hours and then im putting your asses to work." eyes went wide at that and koga walked up to me. " look, last night was a mistake, but you arnt honestly gonna punnish us are you?" i shook my head. " no, im not going to punish you. im going to put a seal on all of you who are demonic so youll be weak as humans. then im gonna put'cha in groups and send you out for the villages. its only what toma and i have done for the past 8 years, it can be too hard for you."  
i laughed at the groans that went around and lead them down the halls to their rooms. inuyashas was right accross the hall from mine so it was no shock when we were the last two left in the hall."well, your rooms on the left sooo...night." i turned to open my door when inuyasha caught his arm around my waist and pulled me into his room. i stumbled and fell backwards, landing on his bed.  
i heard the door shut and sat up, glaring daggers at inuyasha where he stood next to the now closed door. " what the HELL was that all about?" i wanted to punch him after that, i mean, its 3 in the morning! im tired! he stayed silent and walked over, sitting down next to me on the bed. "i said we would talk tonight, i ment it."  
i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest." you wanna talk then go ahead. just hurry it up, im dead tired." he sighed for the hundreth time at me and looked at the wall in front of us." you know i never ment to attack you last night right? or call you that...that bitch's name." i nodded. "ok. but we also need to talk about that dance." this time i sighed." i learned about matelaces a few months ago and i already asked shiori about the dances signifigance so you can spare me the fluff." i looked up at inuyashas face and his eyes were wide, a bit releived looking.  
"so you know what relationship we have in demon terms then." it wasent a question, but i nodded any way. he let out a breath i hadent realized he was holding then his arm came around my shoulder and he pulled my to him. i let out a gasp and tensed up. what the hecks going on?i thought. i didnt know what to do so i just stayed still." im soo sorry kagome, i never ment to break my promice to you. i thought i hadent! for us it WAS only a year, but in reality..." he trailed off. thats when i brought my arms up and around his waist. "i know you didnt mean to, but the fact is that you guys let your sence of honer cloud your judgement and you went into a battle you were unprepaired for." he tensed up but slowly relaxed and "feh"ed. we stayed like that for a long time it seems, just enjoying the silance. my eyes began to droop and soon everything was gone, the last sound i remember was inuyashas heart beat echoing stright into my dreams.  
-~SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG. IV HAD HORRID WRIGHTERS BLOCK. ALSO, I KNOW MY SPELLING AND PLACING OF PUNCTUATION MARKS ARE OFF, BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME. HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SO GETTING ON AND UPDATING WILL COME AT A SLOWISH PACE UNTILL SUMMER BUT I SWARE ILL UPDATE SOONER THAN I HAVE SO FAR. THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IM SURE ITS THE LONGEST SO FAR! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 6, headin out

The moon was sooo bright out, it looked beautiful from my tree top view. inuyasha sttod behind me, his arms around my waist, his head resting ontop of mine. "i cant beleave you still like coming out here. i remember when you used to be to scared of the hight were at to look up." he laughed. i smiled and took a look around. the trees all looked so small from up here. this tree was special, the sacred tree. it was the tallest around, so we always snuck out here when i was small and got a nice view of the night sky.  
"i missed coming up here." i hadnt ment to let that slip out my mouth, but strangly i wasent shocked when thats what i said. inuyasha went stiff. i tried to turn around, but his hold grew stronger. "inuyasha?" i whispered and put a hand up to my mouth. i wanted to yell what the heck was going on, what was wrong, if he was alright. everything fadded and suddenly i was running. i looked up and saw a flash of red close by to my left. i fallowed it, half of my own will, half of some unknown force.  
i kept running and after i passed out of the forest, i knew who was calling to me. i stopped just on the border of lake fumi, and met the worst sight id ever seen in my life. inuyasha was on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. blood covered the ground all around him and as bad as i wanted to screem, i mearly turned around to face the evil bitch who had done it."kikyou."  
my sister stood there, and smiled at me. beleave it or not, she wasent so bad sometimes. she killed inocent people and did horrid things, but she was the one who taught me to use my powers controlably, so i was indebted to her. i came to her when she called, but for talk only. no more.  
"its been a while sister dear, how have you faired as of late?" kikyou, who usually didnt show any emotion, seemed almost giddy with joy. it made me sick. "iv been better. had a bad run in with our family the other night. they thought i was you." we laughed a strange, akward laugh. "you do look like me in appearance, but were worlds apart after that kagome. dont let it get to you." i sighed. kikyou had always been the only one to say such things and sound like she ment it.  
"i take it you want me to come see you soon?" i looked at the fadding sky and knew id wake up soon. kikyou looked at the fadding heap of inuyashas body and nodded. "i just thought a nice little threat would help you to remember to come alone." i nodded at her and closed my eyes. "tomarrow night." as everything began to fade i heard "tomarrow night it is." then everything fadded...and i woke up.  
my eyes opened and i gasped. i was surrounded in silver. at first i freaked out wondering where i was, then it came back to me what had happened last night and i realized the silver was inuyashas hair. i tried to sit up, but felt a strong grip on my waist tighten every time i moved untill a growl eminated from above my head and i saw an amber eye slide open to glare at me. "what are you doing?" inuyasha grumbled. i laughed. "trying to get up, i have to go lead the survice soon."  
i rolled my eyes at his confused look.  
"im a preistess now-a-day inya, i have to go down and lead a real quick, hour long service and then we can start work on the villages. besides,its a short one today since every one will wake up at such a late hour. so just suck it up and lets go." i thought the air was light, but that changed when i saw the fear cross inuyasha face, though it remained for only an instant. "your a preistess." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "i wish you wernt though, to much life indangerment."  
i knew what was up and kikyou had been friends once apon a time. shed been a preistess at an earlyer age then me and id heard a few stories about her and inuyasha going off to fight demons together. they always turned out for the best but in some kikyou did get beat up pretty badly. didnt help that inuyashas guilt reflex is beyond the average, anything can make him feel bad if it happens to the right person. plus he was always so protective of me it was unbeleavable!  
i sighed and put a hand on his cheek. he opened his eyes and looked at me."iv faught naraku befor on my own. iv delivered babys and healed the injured. iv gone up agenst imposable odds and iv even suffered the worst type of crulty, being left all alone with so much dought that its nearly impossable to hope for someting better. if thats not enough for you to trust in my self-defence then remember what i live by. 1, never give up. 2, fight for those you defende. 3, nuthings imposable so long as you beleave its not."  
we were silant for a long time before he spoke. "ill always worry about you kagome, its just a natural instinct to me anymoor. i know you can take care of yourself, you had me and the others to teach ya a little bit about that." he smirked and continued on. "preistesses have run in your family since way back when, i always knew youd be a great one, but you also need to remember one thing youv told me since you were small. when your up agenst something imposable, wait for help. never do something dangerous alone, theres no shame in it. its better than loosing your life out of pure stupidity."  
i nodded and pushed my way up off the bed. one look down told me i needed to take a bath. i walked to the door and stopped, my hand on the handel. "kagome?" inuyashas voice snapped me back from my almost thought and i turned to smile at him before opening and slipping out the door into the hall. i shut the door and jumped when i heard a surprised "kagome?" behind me.  
i turned to see sango and rin standing with a towl each and curious looks. then it hit me what i must look like, hair and clothes a mess from sleep and sneeking out of a mans room. oh yeah, not good. "h-hay guys, whats up?" i laughed and walked forward tords them. sango shook her head and smiled." good morning to you to kagome, have a fun night with inuyasha?" rin laughed and i felt my cheeks heat up. "its not like that! i have NO intention of THAT anytime soon!" sango and rin were both laughing then and i clenched my fists at my sides.  
"so much laughter so early out side my bed room, must be some varry lovely ladys waiting to see me." miroku said, stepping out his door behind rin and coming to stand beside sango. i laughed at her red face and smiled. "dont think that was the origonal bet but what ever makes you happy."  
"miroku sighed and closed his eyes. "ahh yes, it certanly makes me hap-..." a slap echoed throughout the halls fallowed by a loud "pervert!" rin and i were on the floor laughing while sango repeatedly jammed her foot down on the swirly eyed miroku who was passed out on the floor, a goofy grin and huge red hand print glowing on his cheek. "whats with all the noise, im trying to sleep!"  
rin and i stood up and looked down the hall as koga came tord us, a hand rubbing one eye and a tired look in his eyes. one look down and he knew what was going on. he shook his head. "never learns." he said picking mirokus leg up and dragging him to his door, opening it up and tossing mirokus body in, then slamming the door back shut. he turned back tord his room and walked back to it not even bothering to shut the door befor he disappeared inside.  
sango, rin, and i laughed once moor. rin stopped first and smiled at me. "well kagome, with that done. why dont you come take a bath with us and explain what happened last night to result in you sneaking out of inuyashas room so early in the morning?" i looked out a window across from us. "you guys know its not really morning or early right? its got to be like, noon at least."  
sango shrugged and i nodded at them. "let me grab some clothes and we can go." they nodded and i slipped in my room. i dug around in my closet and settled on a red tank top, some mid thigh blue jean shorts,and a white hoody. i dont know when i got into american imported clothes, maybe it started with the dress i got the day everyone took off for narakus? i dont know, ohh well. i grabbed a towl and headed back out the door. rin and sango were waiting there and at my arrival turned tord the stairs and headed out.  
we made it to the hot springs about half an hour later due to someone taking a wrong turn and a 10 minute stop and stare at the new additions to the eastern gardens. when we made it, it took no time at all to get out clothes off and hit the water. i dont think iv ever felt anything as soothing as a nice hot bath after a long nights...well anything really. we settled in and ended up at the edges, enjoying the peace and silance. i was watching an oddly dog shaped cloud floating to the south when sango gasped. i turned to her and raised a brow at her horrified stare, wich was aimed at me. "whats wrong sango?" she put a hand to her mouth. "kagome, where did you? when did? what happened?" rin gasped.  
i looked down and realised what they were talking about. my shoulders up were visable above the water, that was enough to show off the long, claw marked scars that went from around the front of my neck to circle behind and run down my right shoulder. it went thurther and accually ended at my wrist but that was below water for the moment.  
"its...a long story. i was out in a kinto doing the usuall with toma a few years ago. a demon crept up on us befor we knew it and it got its claws around my throat, no big deal. toma took care of it and kiade delt with my injuries." rin and sango shared horified looks and i sighed. "im alive today so that means it was no big deal, no worrys ok?" they nodded and i smiled.  
we ended up talking about the ball, my sneaking out of inuyashas room, and some of what went on after they disappeared. after the bath i split off from sango and rin to head to the chaple. id always loved the church, it was so beautiful and in the middle of a feild that was close enough for royalty and the village that resided beside the castle to come to survice every sunday. it was a huge white building, varry simple. its huge doors were always unlocked for anyone to come into. it was always suck a sanctuary for all, always a pure place.  
i slipped inside and back to get my robes on befor the sermon began. after that was done i took a deep breath and prepaired to walk out. no matter how many times id done it, i always got nervous before a sermon. i smiled and walked out to greet the hundreds of people who had gathered and took my place at the top of three white steps. looking out on those gathered i lifted my head and smile. "lord bless those who remember to visit him in one of his many houses and welcome once again to every one and anyone who has come!"

"what do you mean take our demonic powers away?" i rolled my eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky. after the sermon id slipped off my robes and gathered inuyasha and the others up, lead them to a peak that overlooked all four paths that lead throught he woods to the villages, and began the .LONG! task of getting every one into groups. koga seemed to be having the hardest time accepting that i wanted to seal him and the other demons here up, but i think iv managed to ware him down a bit. "kiade and izaoi gave me leave to punish you all in anyway i saw fit so long as it wasent barbaric, this is what i choose so shut up and deal with it ok! its only for a few hours." inuyasha, sesshomru, and iame all had the necklaces of subjection on and were waiting to get a moove on. shiori and rin were back at the catsle taking care of herb gathering with kiade. toma was leaning back agenst a tree to my left and laughing like a fool at how stuborn koga was acting. "what if we get attacked while were out there?" koga said, crossing his arms infront of his chest and turning away from me. "i know you guys can all use a sword like no other so you can just fall back on that in the case of an attack." i wanted to slap myself for saying that, now id have to explain how i knew this. at the confused stairs i got i sighed and turned tord toma. "i used to sneek out of bed and watch you guys practice sometimes, ok."  
inuyasha "fehed" and i smiled. koga grumbled as i placed the necklace around his neck and i laughed. i took a step back and looked around. " koga and rin, head out to the north ok, theres four villages you need to visit. no children are due in any of them so no worries about that. sesshomaru, sango, and miroku i want you all to go to the southern villages. thers five of them. in jori there was a woman named koh who i found was pregnate the last time i was there. shes not to far along though so just check in on her. inuyasha and sota, i want you to head tord the closer villages to the west. theres three of them but theyr all pretty big so make sure you do a good sweep of the area ok. toma and i will head tord the east. we should be the last to return since theres so many villages and attacks that way. ill send out messengers to check on you all and help you return safly when your done. i guess we'll see each other later then."  
Every one nodded and we seperated down the four pathes, the unknown growing closer with each step.

HAY EVERYONE, HOPE I DIDNT TAKE TO LONG. I STARTED THIS CHAPTER THEN GOT A BIT OF BLOCK BUT I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD. I KNOW THE STORYS IN KAGOMES VIEW, BUT SINCE THEYR SEPERATING ILL HAVE IT FROM DIFFERENT VIEWS IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS. MAYBE FROM SANGO, RIN, AND SOTA. AFTER THAT IT WILL GO BACK TO KAGOME THOUGH. IDK, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. SORRY FOR THE OFF SPELLING AT PARTS AND WHAT NOT ^^ THANKS FOR READING ALL HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
XxXxTAKIxXxX 


End file.
